User talk:AlexAnimations0421
bye hi thereeeStupid guy (talk) 08:40, July 2, 2017 (UTC) 1,000 edits hey you almost got 1,000 edits that's cool [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 17:12, July 27, 2017 (UTC) I Just Help You I:CThe Winner Firey (talk) 20:10, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Well I only wanted to do the contestants, not the hosts/other. I like the gallery tho but u should never ever edit a page without permission. I'll sign up as 8-Ball So yeah :P cause chestpin is ugly Pencil Drop 3 (talk) 02:16, August 8, 2017 (UTC)No he's not, you meanie!! People have their own opinion, but bullying them isn't right!!! Announcer Madness Competition 1 The competition for Announcer Madness is a conversation contest! In order to complete, you must make a conversation between two '''CANON '''characters about a topic. ''Osterniferous's Profile! 16:12, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Announcer Madness: Again Episode 1 AM:A episode 1 is out! If you wanna watch it you can check out Announcer Madness: Again page. xdxd i am the guy hehe (talk) 11:00, August 11, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 2 is out! You can check it out from Announcer Madness: Again page. Osterniferous's Profile! 09:33, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Welp, I found out I'm up for eviction.That hurts.Alex0421 (talk) 13:30, August 13, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 3 is Out! The Elimination results are in! Check it out here! Osterniferous's Profile! 13:03, August 14, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 4 competition The competition is making a poem about Blue Screen cause his ego. Osterniferous's Profile! 08:33, August 17, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 6 competition! Due it is the 6th episode soon, you guys are doing your own BFDIA 6 in a summary. It cant be over two paragraphs, dont make it too long or too short. Osterniferous's Profile! 07:25, August 21, 2017 (UTC) TOEVT BrownFamily1108 (talk) 20:57, August 28, 2017 (UTC)Vote for a contestant for Episode 12 of Tyler's Object Elimination Voting Tournament ,please. AM:A Competition This competition will be depending on your luck. In order to complete, you must choose a number. Tell me your number (Response me. Don't comment on Announcer Madness pages) '''The numbers starts with '''1 and ends with 5'. If you go out of range, you'll be up for elimination. From a random number generator website, ill tell a random number, and you guys will see the rest in next episode. ''Osterniferous's Profile! 09:05, September 3, 2017 (UTC) OUMA I never realised how OUMA looks. Cuz it looks great!--Cillill (talk) 15:34, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Welp, Mkay--Alex0421 (talk) 10:46, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Beatufil, also they blocked me again,lol--Cillill (talk) 15:50, September 4, 2017 (UTC) AM:A Finals The final competition is the first competition of AM! Draw Blue Screen on MS Paint. If you do not have it, you can install it. You'll lose a bit points if you don't do it with MS Paint, good luck! Osterniferous '''Profile - ''Message Wall - Blog - - '' 06:54, September 9, 2017 (UTC) I don't have MS Paint right now. Even if I was at my computer, it won't turn on for some reason (maybe it hates me) Alex0421 (talk) 12:17, September 9, 2017 (UTC) You're screwed--Cillill 12:20, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Try to reinstall it? Osterniferous Profile - ''Message Wall - Blog - - '' 11:20, September 10, 2017 (UTC) SPO64 Season Two BrownFamily1108 (talk) 20:41, September 10, 2017 (UTC)Can SPO64 have a second season? Yes Alex0421 (talk) 21:54, September 10, 2017 (UTC) You happy Alex0421 (talk) 22:02, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ORD Episode 3 BrownFamily1108 (talk) 02:22, September 20, 2017 (UTC)Can you please make Object RunDown Episode 3? I recommend Stake for the episode. Good News BrownFamily1108 (talk) 16:35, October 5, 2017 (UTC)Your OC, Frisbee is going to appear in a future season of Object Ultraverse. Probably around Season 4 or something. YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (dies of YASS) Also, is it viewer voting AlexAnimations0421 (talk) 20:23, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Hi Dude! Wanna continue with a new friend? http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:180041#170 MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 03:57, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Um, I’ll think about it....AlexAnimations0421 (talk) 04:09, October 9, 2017 (UTC) OK I'm sorry you can disobey the "Determine catch rate" rule, also TSRITW has entered! MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 04:17, October 9, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 19:30, October 15, 2017 (UTC)Big news, When I was looking at the Block List in the BFDI Wiki, Stupe was blocked for infinite, it turns out she's presumed sock-puppeter of multiple cross-wiki vandal accounts. WTF?!?! This is not true...AlexAnimations0421 (talk) 19:37, October 15, 2017 (UTC) It's true but only in the BFDI wiki--http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cillill 19:39, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Can I edit your pages? I am a nice girl. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. BrownFamily1108 (talk) 22:59, October 17, 2017 (UTC)Alex, I got a mission for you. In the morning or something, when Stupe is unblocked, reblock him/her for a longer time. Rant herehttp://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cillill 23:26, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Stupe did nothing wrong Look at my new blog post about Stupe. Blocking him for a year like that is not acceptable. --You suck so much. C'mon admit it (talk) 16:26, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Blocked Yourself Alex, why did you block yourself? That's not right. You block people who did something wrong, not you. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 20:35, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Wow Wow Alex. Just wow. You sent me this: Your message, which you titled "trololololol" Guess what, I'm unblocking Tyler..but there's a catch YOU can't block me, ILL already be blocked! So muck komeada XDXDXDXD So, I don't mind being dead for a day or two. Goodbye Infinity! This was my reply Wow. First of all I would never block an admin who unblocks someone else. You really are childish huh. Why did I ever fulfill your request to become an admin. You are nothing short of immature. Blocking yourself just like that. Trying to make fun of me, huh What makes you think BrownFamily did not deserve that block? Look at my blog post again, and look at my replies to your comments. All I have to say, is... You are biased, you only show mercy and remorse for his friends (and considering how you act I'm not even sure if you know what "remorse" means) You defend Tyler's actions, despite him doing many wrong things. You blocked Stupe for a year despite the fact he didn't do anything wrong. And how did you defend these actions? By taking the *** out of me, the one who made you admin. *sigh* Pikmin told me if he was more strict, he'd block you simply for disrespecting me, the only person at the moment who can make a regular user an administrator in just a blog post, a verdict, and a few clicks. Ffs, do you even know what you're talking about? You said I can't ban you because you already banned yourself. Wow, how smart of you. Do you even know admins can change block settings? And besides, only an idiot would block a fellow admin for unblocking someone else. Smh And you blocked yourself for "being so komeada". Do you even know that the definition of "komeada" is "Satan child who blew up a hotel lobby and stole his friend's shoes". What is wrong with you? So you said "so muck komeada xDDDDDD". So what, so much Satan children who blew up hotel lobbies and stole their friends' shoes? Yes I know you didn't mean that, but that's what it means. You see how stupid you sound when you say a random word you don't understand? And with your logic, you'd probably try and ban me for this. Oh wait, you can't. I wonder why is that �� The bureaucrat. Talk to him here. 12:08, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi. I figured out I met you on June 20, asking where Dervish Slimes were. So, hi, again. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 17:32, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Goodbye Hey Alex, i know we didn't really talked, but you're supporting me a lot, and i wanted to say thank you and goodbye, i hope ill see you again AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 07:29, November 3, 2017 (UTC) yup You can, just take a good care of it I know I was asleep when this happened, O didn't know! But, I have to make a sock puppet, Im sorry--Bokurei's Revenge (talk) 15:37, November 7, 2017 (UTC) so you're the maker of the RP that Tazeino,Meerko and i wrecked- Stronk Indosinaball You asked me to give you back your rights We'll see how you do in the next election. --You suck so much. C'mon admit it (talk) 22:51, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Okay. That Guy Who Likes Chespins. (talk) 23:41, November 7, 2017 (UTC)